leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Seafoam Islands
|jptrans=Twin Islands |image=HGSS Seafoam Islands- |4|5|6|7|8|9=Morning|10|11|12|13|14|15|16|17|18|19=Day|20|21|22|23|0|1|2|3=Night}}.png |mapdesc=A pair of islands that is situated on Route 20. The two islands are shaped the same, as if they were twins. Two small islands lightly floating in the ocean. |imageI=Seafoam Islands 1F RBY.png |imageII=Cinnabar Gym GSC.png |imageIII=Seafoam Islands 1F FRLG.png |region=Kanto |east=Route 20 |regioneast=Kanto |west=Route 20 |regionwest=Kanto |gym=Cinnabar Gym |leader=Blaine |leadervs=VSBlaine.png |badge=Volcano |gymtype=Fire |gymno=7 |generation=1 |colordark= |colormed= |colorlight= }} The Seafoam Islands (Japanese: Twin Islands) are a pair of islands that are situated on . The two islands are shaped the same, as if they were twins. Geography The caves beneath the islands are full of twists and turns and have five separate floors. To complete the trek through them, a series of puzzles involving using to move boulders to block the flow of water, as the current is too fast to across, need to be solved. Any attempt to surf on the currents will result to being sent back to where the current ends each time, and it is impossible to fight the currents. When the puzzle is solved, the boulders will stay in the water permanently. The Seafoam Islands is roost of the Legendary Pokémon . It is located on the lowest floor of the caverns under the islands. It is also where Misty comes to train. In Generations II and , the Cinnabar Gym has been relocated here after the original Gym was destroyed by a volcanic eruption on Cinnabar Island. Items }} boulders on the east side|HG=yes|SS=yes}} ×2}} |LP=yes|LE=yes}} }} }} }} }} Pokémon Generation I 1F B1F B2F B3F B4F Generation III 1F B1F B2F B3F B4F Generation IV 1F B1F B2F B3F B4F Generation VII 1F-B2F B3F B4F }} Trainers Generation II Cinnabar Gym Generation IV Cinnabar Gym B2F Generation VII 1F 90px|Coach Trainer|Yas|4,600 5 Rare Candies|3|135|Jolteon|♀|46|None|136|Flareon|♀|46|None|134|Vaporeon|♀|46|None|36=ワジキ|37=Wajiki}} 90px|Beauty|Aina|086|Seel|♂|70|Normal|Double-Edge|Normal|Encore|36=ユキ|37=Yuki}} B1F 90px|Beauty|Lois|087|Dewgong|♂|75|Normal|Horn Drill|Poison|Toxic|Psychic|Rest|Normal|Protect|36=レイナ|37=Reina}} B3F 90px|Ace Trainer|Arjun|148|Dragonair|♂|75|Dragon|Dragon Pulse|Ice|Blizzard|Electric|Thunder Wave|Psychic|Light Screen|36=シゲマサ|37=Shigemasa}} Differences among generations In Generations I, III, and IV, this is the home of . In Generations and , the destruction of Cinnabar Island causes Blaine to move his Gym to the Seafoam Islands. In , while Blaine's Gym is still located in the east cave, Articuno can be found here as it was in Generations and . As soon as the player walks into the east cave, there is a ladder that leads to an upper level where Blaine's Gym is located. There is also a set of stairs leading to a lower level in the islands just past the ladder. The Gym is much bigger than its Generation II counterpart as it sports a brand-new puzzle with junior Trainers. The interior of the island received a massive redesign as well. The cave section of Seafoam Islands uses the same music as Johto dungeons such as Ice Path, as opposed to the music used in Kanto dungeons. Also, unlike previous generations, there are three Trainers within the islands; two s and one . Layout Cinnabar Gym |colorlight= |genII=Cinnabar Gym GSC.png |sizeII=200px |genIV=Cinnabar Gym HGSS.png |sizeIV=200px}} Preview File:HGSS Seafoam Islands-Morning.png|Morning (Psyduck) File:HGSS Seafoam Islands-Day.png|Day/Evening (Dewgong) File:HGSS Seafoam Islands-Night.png|Night (Golduck) File:FL Seafoam Islands.png|In FR/LG In the spin-off games In Pokémon Pinball In , Seafoam Islands appears on the Red table; catchable Pokémon include , , , , and . In the anime In the main series In the English dub, a location said to be called "Seafoam Island" first appeared in The Evolution Solution, where went there to train for the Indigo Plateau Conference. While there, he met Professor Westwood V, who was researching the evolution of . Ash and stayed there in The Pi-Kahuna as well, where Ash met , a surfer undertaking the local challenge to plant a flag on a large rock sticking out of the ocean. In Oaknapped!, and Ritchie arrived there to find out that was missing from the local TV station. After some thinking, and with Officer Jenny and DJ Mary's assistance, Ritchie figured that the Professor must have been kidnapped. The group located him at an abandoned warehouse and defeated the culprits, Butch and Cassidy. Unlike the , where the Islands are presented as a cold and icy location, it is depicted as having a warm and tropical resort town. A road bridge directly connects Seafoam Island to Fuchsia City and the Kanto mainland. Ferries also leave from Seafoam Island and travel to Littleroot Town in the Hoenn region. In the Japanese version, this location is actually an anime-exclusive location called Binnes (ビンヌ), and has no connection to the in-game Seafoam Islands. In Pokémon Origins ]] was briefly seen visiting the Seafoam Islands in File 4: Charizard, where he caught . In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Seafoam Islands first appeared in What a Dragonite and You Know... Articuno, where, after being saved from a wild by Misty on , traded his for her Gyarados, after which Misty left on her . Later, while walking on the island, Red and were attacked by Team Rocket's . Team Rocket also managed to capture for their grand scheme at Saffron City. In Extricated from Exeggutor, briefly stopped at Seafoam Islands while crossing the sea with Pika. During her brief stay, she encountered a wild , which was having trouble finding its nest in a forest. Eventually it turned out that the "forest" was actually just a mass of migrating and . Yellow then called , who told her that the unnatural migration was likely a sign of the Pokémon sensing an upcoming disaster, foreshadowing the Elite Four's attack on the Kanto region. In the Pokémon Zensho manga The Seafoam Islands appeared in Cinnabar Island. first passed by them on his way to Cinnabar Island. While doing so, he the he had received from Misty. He also caught a sight of Articuno, but it flew off before he could catch it. He then also met Blaine, the Gym Leader of Cinnabar Island. After defeating Blaine at the Cinnabar Gym, Satoshi agreed to help him catch Articuno. With the help of Satoshi's 's , Blaine was able to catch the Legendary bird for himself. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=雙子島 |zh_cmn=雙子島 / 双子岛 |da=Seafoam Island Seafoam-øerne |fi=Seafoam-saaret Tyrskysaaret |fr=Îles Écume |de=Seeschauminseln |it=Isole Spumarine |ko=쌍둥이섬 Ssangdung-i Seom |no=Seafoamøya Seafoam Islands |pl=Wyspa Seafoam Wyspa Morskiej Piany |pt_br=Ilhas Espuma (anime) Ilhas Seafoam ( -present) Ilha Seafoam (PS024-PS031) Ilhas de Espuma do Mar (The Official Pokémon Handbook) Ilhas de Espuma Marinha (The Official Pokémon Handbook) |pt_eu=Ilhas Espuma |ru=Острова Морской пены Ostrova Morskoy peny |es=Islas Espuma |sv=Seafoam-ön Sjöskummsön |vi=Đảo Sinh Đôi }} Category:Kanto locations Category:Red, Blue and Yellow locations Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal locations Category:FireRed and LeafGreen locations Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver locations Category:Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! locations Category:Pokémon Pinball locations Category:Islands de:Seeschauminseln es:Islas Espuma fr:Îles Écume it:Isole Spumarine ja:ふたごじま zh:双子岛